Smoking Gun
by CharleyChrishunds
Summary: A Story about two men,learning about their feelings towards each other.Snake is trying his best to get Raiden in bed with him,but someway & somehow Otacon breaks 'em up before Snake can do anything.The story is in-progress atm,but one hell of a story.
1. Starting Point

Alright hopefully this story will turn out right,most of my stories mess up & they don't make sence.

Okay!. this one is going to be a bit different. Metal Gear,Snake oh & Raiden. That being said...this story is Yaoi BoyxBoy.

I'm doing this on Notepad,just thought y'all should know.

I do not own Metal Gear,Konami owns MGS.

I placed this a year after of Sons of liberty. Rose wasn't pregnant & Raiden followed after Snake.

Midnight was setting in,the stars so ever bright;dark cloulds to the south side moving so ever smell of gunpowder in the air.  
>The sounds of the wind in whispers. At the west side was a battel being fought.<br>The noises of guns firing & the screams of falling men & women was echoing thoughout the lands.  
>Just as the dark clouds cover the bright midnight stars a voice over the mountains could be heard.<p>

"Do it Raiden,shot him,shot him now!" a man said in the darkness.

"I..can't.."

"Shot him or he'll shot you."

"But he hasn't did nothing,he hasn't even fired his gun." just as the young man wearing all black had said his words,he was shoot in the left shoulder by the man he wouldn't shoot down.  
>The young man fell to the ground holding his hand onto his he fell the man in the darkness aimed &amp; pointed his gun at the man's forehead who had shoot his partner &amp; man that was in the darkness walked into the moonlight walking over to his falling partners aid.<p>

"Now see? You should of fired your gun,you wouldn't be injured."

"Yeah yeah rub it in my face,I just thought maybe...he was secound guessing of what he was doing...Aaggh!"

"Let's get you to Otacon,that looks pretty bad."

"That would be a good idea,it's hurting like a bulldog took a bite outa my shoulder."

The man slowly helped up Raiden sliping his arm around him so he wouldn't fall,the both of 'em walked until they got to their base.  
>"Look Snake the sun is coming up."<br>"I see...looks like we was out for quite a while." as he pushed a few buttons on the main doors,one of the doors came open & made their way into where Otacon was.  
>Otacon was sitting at his desk holding his laptop on his lap.<br>"You guys get the job done...whoa what happened to him?" Looking at Raiden's shoulder.  
>"Well this younging didn't want to shot someone but instead the man shoot him.I've told him over &amp; over again that this isn't child's play."<br>"Snake I just Agggh! Otacon get this bullet out of me!" Raiden yelled in pain.

Snake took him over to the tuble & laid him down,after doing so he went over to the fridge & got a bottle of whiskey out.  
>Walking back &amp; handing it to got out a knife that was in the drawer under the tuble.<br>"Take a deep breathe youngin."  
>Otacon hand over the bottle to Raiden,he took a huge drink of the whiskey &amp; took a deep breathe.<br>As Otacon stuck the knife into Raiden,he screamed in pain.  
>After a few long minutes the bullet was out.<br>Snake told Raiden to rest. & the young man did so,well that is after he gotten himself somewhat drunk.

Well I hope I did a okay job on this one! ;D Oh & leave reviews kay kay? ;3 & I know it's short.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding feelings

Kay kay,now it's the second part!;D Hopefully I can make this one a bit longer!xD

Disclaimer: I do not own MGS,Konami owns the rights. Not I. But I'd love to though!:D

I'm not really sure when Sunny came into the picture,so I'm making my own up,just giving you guys a heads up!:D

The next day,  
>Raiden woke with a was sitting next to him staring at him.<br>"What was that all about?" Snake asked.  
>"I had a nightmare.." Raiden answered.<br>"What about?"  
>"Well,it wasn't a scary nightmare. It was about a clown dressed in a flower looking dress chasing me around trying to tickle me." Looking at Sanke blinking his eyes.<br>"Oh...I hmm well..oh.." was all Snake had to say. "Wait..a clown in a dress? trying to tickle you? Okay Jack,what are you on?"  
>"Umm..well I took painkillers that Otacon gave me dumbass." Smiling a huge smile at Snake.<br>The older male stared off for a few momments then came back to reality.  
>"Snake whats wrong?" the younger male had said. But Snake didn't listen,then he looked into Raiden's eyes &amp; answered with "It's nothing."<br>Otacon came in a few hours later,he was checking out his computer as always. Then his mouth had drop as he stared at his computer screen.  
>"What is it,Otacon?" Snake asked looking over at him in curiosity.<br>"I just got a message saying where Olga Gurlukovich daughter is."  
>"Guess I better get on it then ah?" Snake suggestioned.<br>Raiden sat up quickly,"No Snake! I have to do this. I promised Olga that I would find her."  
>Snake was about to open his month but Otacon stopped him from doing so,"Let him do it Snake."<br>The angry Older male rolled his eyes & nodded in agreement.

That afternoon Snake was out in the back making sure no one was around. Raiden thought it was kinda funny that he did that almost every day.  
>Because no one knew of their location,not even Campbell knew of it.<br>Raiden knew that Snake wanted to find Olga's child but Raiden had made a promise to her that he would find her child,before she took her last breathe.

"When are you planning on leaving out?" Snake had spoken in a low tone.  
>"Probably tomorrow before sunset." Raiden answered.<br>"Y'know,I could come along if you wanted." Snake said looking towards the younger male.  
>"This I know. But let me do something on my own for once,kay?"<br>Snake smirked followed by "I guess so." & walked away from him walking back into their base.

When night fall finally came Raiden was getting things ready for the day ahead.  
>Snake on the other hand was being pissy &amp; hiding out in his room with the door locked.<br>& Otacon was sitting at his desk falling alseep with his head on the computer desk.

Raiden came out of his room & seen that Otacon was asleep at his desk.  
>"Looks like you have your work cut out for you. You work to much Otacon." He said to himself looking at the sleeping man.<br>He then poked him,making Otacon jump in fear from a dream he was having.  
>"Whoa,you okay buddy?"<br>"Oh but yes...I fall asleep,& I think I was having a horrible dream." Otacon said rubbing the back of his head & popping his neck afterwards.  
>"I'm sorry for scaring you. &amp; what was this dream about?"<br>"I'm perfectly fine.& I'm not to sure on the dream. (Looking away from Raiden) But I don't think it was pleasant."  
>"I see,well you should get some rest &amp; not at the desk either."<br>"Haaha your right,thanks. See you in the morning."  
>"Yeah." Was all the young blonde said.<p>

That morning,  
>Raiden had woken up &amp; took himself a long shower. Cleaned himself up well,for his long daydays ahead.  
>Bourbon chicken was on the table,for some reason Snake liked to cook a lot of Chinese food;even for breakfast.<br>The young man puffed up his lips & shook his head & then smiled & sat down with the other two.  
>The three always eat at the table like a family would.<br>After eating Otacon took care of the dirty dishes.  
>Snake &amp; Otacon spent time with Raiden before he left out,because that time was almost upon them.<br>Both of them knew that this job could take a bit of time. So this could be the last time they see him for a good while.

When sunset finally creeped in Raiden had went to his room & grad what he was taking with him,it wasn't much. It was a few uniforms that he'll need,  
>a pair of street clothes just in case &amp; a pair for shoes &amp; a toothbrush &amp; toothpaste also a hairbrush.<br>Otacon was talking to Snake while he was getting his things.  
>"Listen Snake. I had a dream. I know dreams ain't real but it felt real to me."<br>"Uh Otacon whats ya point here?"  
>"If you would stop interrupting me I would get to the POINT."<br>"ALRIGHT you don't have to scream asshole." Snake snapped back.  
>"But,the dream was about Raiden. He gotten really bad hurt while he was on this like I said it was only a dream,but I can't help but not to worry about him."<br>"I see,I know how you feel though. I'm really worried as well."  
>"You should tell him how you feel ya know Snake?"<br>"What the fuck you talking about?"  
>"Never mind. You probably haven't realized that you have feelings. But I have."<br>Snake looked at him funny & quickly walked away from him.  
>He headed to Raiden's room.<p>

Raiden was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed.  
>"Having second thoughts?"<br>"Hell no!" Raiden snap at him.  
>"Whoa now,I was just asking. Don't be tearing me apart now alright?"<br>"I'm sorry Dave,I mean Snake."  
>"Nah it's fine Jack. Call me Dave all you want."<br>Raiden blushed a little when he told him that.  
>"I guess you'll be leaving now huh?" David said looking down at Jack.<br>"...Yeah."  
>"Well we'll be missing you then!" David said sitting down beside Jack as he placed his hand on his back.<br>"David,I wanna make this quick so I can get back to you guys. I like being around you,you are my idol."  
>David looked away when he heard the word (idol) but wait did David want to hear something else besides that. It was confusing him a bit.<br>"Well I better be going then." Raiden grabbed his bag & put it over his shoulders. Getting ready to walk outa the room. But when his hand touched the nob of the door he was pulled back into David's arms.  
>David wrapped his arms around him whispering into his ear. "Be careful &amp; come back to me safe,you hear me?"<br>Jack blush by his words once again. He then turn to look at David,he was frowning a little. But in the end he grin looking down at Raiden's pale face.  
>He leaned down to Raiden &amp; pecked him on the lips. He arose back up looking away blushing. Raiden also blush &amp; he brought his hands up to his face touching his lips with his fingertips. Snake looked back down at Raiden again &amp; seen his reaction. He thought that Raiden was acting like one of them school girls but it was cute on him.<br>"I...I better be going now. Even though right now I really don't want to." Still blushing looking up to Snake.  
>David smiled &amp; licked his lips,"I don't want you leaving right now either."<br>"You wanna do something before you leave?"  
>"Ehh? Well...I uh..Yes I do." looking up at David bitting his lips.<br>David smiled & just when he was about to take his hand Otacon came in.  
>"Raiden,I think you should get going now."<br>"Your right,I should." Looking at Snake when he spoke his words.  
>Snake was pissed you could see it in his eyes,he rolled his eyes &amp; leaned over to Raiden &amp; hugged him whispering into his ear once more.<br>Raiden said his goodbyes & left the older men where they stood.

"Why did you do that Otacon!" Snake yelled at him.  
>"What the fuck you mean?" Otcan asked as he smirked.<br>"Walk in like that?"  
>"I seen what you was about to do,thats why I came in. I said you should tell him how you felt. Not to fuck the poor boy's brain's out."<br>"Fucker...I was going to tell him that too. But I wanted to feel him to...Damn & you fucked it up for me!" Snake yelled once more.  
>"Well,I wasn't going to let you take advantage of Raiden like that. You was going to fuck him I know you was. That boy's ass would hurt for days when you got finished."<br>"THANKS a lot Otacon now I'm going to have to go jerk off now because I got frigging hard by that sweet reaction he gave me. I hope he'll be fine while he's gone."  
>"Me too,I hope he makes it back home safely."<br>Snake sighed & popped his fingers. "I wonder what other expressions he would make. I bet it's sexy when something or someone enters him."  
>Otacon's mouth dropped open,at first he was speechless after a good minute he blinked a few times &amp; yelled on top of his lungs."...SNAKE you fucking perv!"<p>

I was aiming at making it longer & well I did!: I hope it's liked! Leave reviews! & I really hope I did a good job!:D 


	3. Chapter 3 Only if I could touchAlready!

I do not own MGS!

...  
>Even though Snake wants me to own him...<p>

& I can't forget Raiden either...

Now onto the story..

Snake was staying at the base as he always did.  
>There was times he had to leave because something would come up,&amp; he'd have to save someone...like always.<br>Raiden on the other hand,was looking for a young child.

-  
>Before they all knew 3 months had passed.<p>

The place was a little lonely to Snake,even though he had his old friend Otacon there. Just something was off a bit.  
>He also knew the reason why he felt lonely,it was because of Jack (Raiden) was not around.<br>He would go through each day as he always did.  
>Taking on dangerous missions,finding people,or taking head shots for Colonel Campbell.<p>

-

One day later,

Raiden had found Ogla's child;he explained to whom was keeping her of his situation.  
>He was surprised when they didn't give him a fight,he thought that he would have to kick some serious ass to get to her.<br>But,when they agreed on that he could go ahead & take her,because they understood that it was Ogla's last wish.

After 3 long months Raiden had gone back to the base with Ogla's daughter.  
>When they arrived,Otacon let them in quickly.<br>Otacon basically glomped Raiden,the young girl looked up & blinked her eyes at him.  
>When Otacon notcied her staring he let Raiden go &amp; lean down to her level,&amp; smiled slightly at her.<p>

"& what is your name?" Otacon asked in a kind voice.  
>"S...Sunny..." The young girl said looking at him.<br>"Aw,that's a pretty name for a young lady. I'm Otacon."  
>"O-con..Otacon.." She said smiling back at him.<p>

After a few minutes had passed,Snake opened the bathroom door,walking out in a towel wrapped around his waist.  
>"...Otacon...get me a dee.." Before he could finish his sentence he notcied Raiden in the corner of his eye.<br>He slowly walked towards him placing his hand on his face,rubbing his cheek smoothly.  
>He was about to lean into to him then he seen a young girl standing beside Raiden,he slowly took his hand away from Raiden.<br>That being done,he grined at the small girl & turn to walk in a different. "Ah,Snake this is Sunny. Sunny this is Snake the man I told you about."  
>Her face light her with a huge smile on her face.<br>"..Sunny..? what kind of nam...never mind. Hello Sunny,I'm Snake as you was told." He said taking a step forward.  
>She giggled looking upon to Snake with eyes so ever big.<br>Snake went & got changed into something that wasn't a towel.  
>When he made his way back into were the others was,he was wearing a pair of blue jeans &amp; a white T-shirt &amp; black war boots on.<br>Otacon turn the TV on so Sunny could watch whatever she wanted.  
>For some reason she was not like any other child.<br>She did not like cartoons or anything else a child would like.  
>She looked at Otacon &amp; pointed towards the computer.<br>"You want to get on the computer?" Otacon asked with a consufed look upon his face.  
>Sunny nobbed her head.<br>Otacon looked over to Raiden,his face said it all.  
>The look on Otacon's face was [Is she serious] Raiden laughed in a quiet voice &amp; shrugged shoulders.<br>Otacon shook his head as he smiled,he signed onto the computer & let Sunny on it [or play on it,how everyone took it]  
>The three men sat down in chairs that was in the room,while Sunny enjoyed herself on the computer.<br>Night-fall was creeping slowly upon them.  
>It was 8:24 o'clock.<br>Raiden stretch out his legs laying backwards in the chair,he then stretch his arms out & slowly stood up.  
>He ran his fingers through his white blondish hair,took two step forwards turn &amp; smiled at Snake.<br>Snake smiled back at him,when their eyes met Snake looked away.  
>Raiden sighed then he giggled under his breath,he went to Sunny to see what she was doing.<br>when he notcie what she was actually doing his jaw-drop.  
>He motioned Otacon to come over.<br>Otacon got out of his chair,& looked to see what Sunny was up to.

"Sunny how...Su...Sunny how did you do this?" Otacon said in a stutter.  
>She looked up at them &amp; open her mouth but nothing came out.<br>A few seconds went by,  
>"...I'm...n..n..not iiiin tr-trouble am I...?" She answered with a frown.<p>

"No,no your not in any trouble." All three said at the same time.

She smiled.

"It's just I've been trying to break that for about 4 months now. I wasn't sure how I could break it. I gave up on it,after 3 weeks in.  
>"Does that mean I helpped you out?" She asked.<br>"Yes,yes it does!" Otacon replied.  
>"That's good then,I want to help all that I can. I might be just a little girl..."<br>"You'll be a great help,Sunny" Raiden said to her smiling at her.

Snake patted her on the back,"Good job,youngin'."  
>She smiled once more yawning real big.<br>"I...think it's time I go to bed now. It's almost 9. I need sleep."  
>Raiden nodded &amp; so did Otacon.<br>"Goodnight young lady." Snake said in a calm & gentle voice.  
>"It was fun working with you guys! See you in the morning!" The young girl skipped to the room she was given.<br>Otacon & Raiden had also told her goodnight & sweet dreams.  
>The three men stayed up for a while talking.<br>Talking about Raiden's journey,asking why it took 3 months.  
>Raiden had told them that he did run into some trouble on the way,not only that his GPS got smashed,so he lost his way for a good week or so.<br>He told 'em that something was also going on,while he was looking for Sunny. He stalked some black-hooded character for a few days,he looked to suspicious.  
>Half-way through the stalking he was spotted out,when he was notcie he decided to call it off.<br>"What did you see anyways?" Snake asked in a high tone.  
>"I'm not to sure what it was. But there was heavy weapons &amp; armor &amp; a hell of a lot of ammo."<br>"What the hell..."  
>"It looks like something is going to go down or sometime soon anyways."<br>"Hmm...seems as just. Let's just sleep on it though. You've been busy for a long time now,Raiden. Take it easy for a bit,okay?" Otacon insisted.  
>"You're right,a few hours have passed since Sunny went to bed anyways." Snake said in a whisper,loud enough for them to hear it.<br>"Yea...wait a damn minute! What's that supposed to mean!" Otacon yelled looking at Snake.  
>Snake smirk. "No reason,no reason at all."<br>"Well whatever,I'm going to bed." Otacon pulled himself off the chair & headed to his room.  
>The two other men stayed up a bit longer,talking about anything that came to mind.<br>About 25 minutes later Otacon was asleep,peacefully.  
>Raiden stood up stretching his arms out letting a yawm slip out,"Well it's a little pass midnight. I better get to bed."<br>Snake glanced over at him,"Yeah..."  
>"Goodnight Snake,it was great to see your face again. Dreams wasn't enough. But it kept me going. Um..goodnight.."<br>"Yeah..."  
>Raiden bit his lip turning away.<br>"...It was good to see your face again to..& yes...dreams was not enough..goodnight Raiden." "Mhm...sleep well."  
>"You..you too."<br>Raiden was gone when Snake looked up.  
>Raiden was in the hallway,he looked back went straight to his room,got himself change into a pair of boxers,turning off the light crawling into bed.<p>

Snake got up,walked to the bathroom stood in front of the mirror,"What am I doing...?" He asked himself.  
>"I'm stupid...yeah you in the mirror your fucking stupid!" He told himself.<br>[Knock knock knock knock]  
>"What the hell? I'm was almost asleep."<br>Raiden open the door & there stood Snake,both hands on the sides on the door.  
>"Er..hey..uh is there something you need Sna-" He was cut-off by Snake pushing him back in the room.<br>Putting him up against the wall forcing Raiden's hands away pinning them with his own hands.  
>Raiden blinked &amp; when he was about to open his mouth,Snake leaned in &amp; kissed him hard.<br>The younger man was took by surprise but after a few seconds in he kissed Snake back.  
>Snake pushed his tongue into Raiden's mouth,as they was exchanging saliva the older man moved up his leg up to Raiden's crotch rubbing his knee against the younger man's lil friend. [I wanted to be different calling "it" a lil friend,if ya don't like it sue me.]<br>Raiden let out a small moan,he stop kissing Snake & looked at him in the eyes.  
>"Snake...I.." He was cut off once more.<br>"Don't call me Snake right now. Call me by my given name,Jack."  
>He blush looking away from David.<br>"..David...I um...I lo..."  
>"Hm?" David asked placing his left hand on his pants-zipper.<br>Just as Jack was going to finish his sentence the door came flying open.  
>"Damn it to hell! Snaaaake!"<br>"Shit...what the fuck you doing in here Otacon!"  
>"You fucking...FUCKING perv! get your damn hands off Raiden right now."<br>"Why?" Snake asked in a yelling tone.  
>"WHAT the hell ya think? Come on Raiden your sleeping in my room! Got it!"<br>"..Yes sir..." Jack looked at Snake "Sorry...David.."  
>Otacon grub Raiden by the hand &amp; took him out of there in matter of seconds slaming the door behind him.<p>

Minutes later,  
>"Sigh...what does a man got to do,just to get laid...wait...no what does a man have to do,just to get to make love with the one ya care about.."<br>He kicked over the nightstand,sitting down on the bed.  
>"Fucken...Otacon! I will get to enter Jack sooner or later..."<br>He made a frowning face looking down at the floor.  
>Then smiling, "&amp; when that time comes,YOU OTACON won't be there to stop me." Laughing in one hell of a evilish laugh.<p>

'Kay,that was the end of Chapter 3!:D Hope y'all liked it.  
>Oh &amp; review or whatever!:D I had fun doing this one!xD<p>


End file.
